The Fox and the Rabbit
by HeavyBane
Summary: Tails... the fox with two tails, and has long beautiful yellow/orange fur, finds himself on a snowy day, in the middle of winter, depressed and lonely after some things that had happened to him in the past, but this day, he found a weird little chao sleeping in the seat of his bi-plane, then hearing a knock at the door, he quickly answered it, who could it be?
1. Chapter 1: A Very Cute Rabbit

**Disclaimer: All of Sonic's characters and locations belong to SEGA, not me**

**(…)**

**Tails has woken up to another cold day on Mobius, being used to the sight, he got up slowly out of his bed and opened his eyes, after placing his bare feet on the ground. Tails looked out the window and saw it was snowing.**

"Snow... not good weather for flying a plane" Tails said to himself, he sighed again and frowned, then headed downstairs into his kitchen. He opened the fridge door and examined the insides of what used to be his fridge, seeing some old pizza, he opened the box and took a slice of it out, and ate it after closing the fridge door

"Hey Tails" A familiar voice interrupted

"Oh, hey Sonic" Tails replied as he turned around

"Watcha got there?" Sonic asked, Tails frowned

"Just some old pizza" Tails replied

"Why are you sad, it's winter, don't you know what that means?" Sonic asked

"No... but I don't want to" Tails replied as he turned around and ate the rest of his pizza

"I see you've got work to do on your planes, come outside some time, snowball fights are pretty fun y'know" Sonic pointed out "See ya" Sonic left the house, Tails was on his own once again and sighed with a frown. Tails walked to his workshop and placed his right hand against his bi-plane

"One day, you'll get to fly around with me again" Tails said to himself, he heard some weird snoring noises coming from inside of it, Tails peeked in and saw a chao in there "Hey little fella, what are you doing here?" Tails asked with a smile, the chao woke up instantly and started flying

"Chao?" The chao replied, Tails held his hand out, waiting to receive a handshake

"Hello, my name is Tails... I don't know what yours is, but I'm sure it's cute like you" Tails pointed out, the chao shook his hand with both its hands

"Chao!" The chao replied with excitement

"I'm guessing you said it's a pleasure to meet me" Tails guessed as he pulled his hand away and held it behind his back, suddenly his door was knocked on, Tails ran to the door and answered it, revealing a really cute Cream coloured rabbit

"Hello sir, sorry to bother you, but have you seen a chao with a red bow tie anywhere?" The rabbit asked, Tails blushed pink realizing how cute her personality is

"Hello... uh, I think I have, let me check, come in" Tails said as he moved aside, the nervous rabbit walked in and closed the door behind her, Tails found the chao, seeing it had a red bow tie "Hey... your friend is looking for you" Tails pointed out, the chao instantly began to fly and head towards the living room

"Chao?" The chao noticed the rabbit standing in the hallway, the rabbit smiled and held her arms out

"Cheese, thank goodness you're alright" The rabbit said as she hugged the chao, Tails sighed

"I'm lonely again..." Tails muttered

"What was that Mr?" The rabbit asked

"It was nothing... call me Tails" Tails replied

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Tails, thanks for giving back my chao" The rabbit replied

"May I ask your name little girl?" Tails asked as he looked down at her, wearing her blue jacket and orange boots, and holding the chao tightly

"My name is Cream... I'm a rabbit if you couldn't tell" Cream replied, Tails smiled

"You seem nice Cream, may I ask how old you are?" Tails asked, Cream sighed and smiled

"I'm six, and I live with my mother near knothole" Cream replied, Tails' eyes grew wide realizing the place was familiar

"Hey, I know that place, mind if I could to visit often?" Tails asked

"Why?" Cream replied

"Because I-I don't have many friends" Tails replied as he scratched the back of his head and frowned

"Okay Tails, you can come and visit me if you want, I'm celebrating Christmas at my mothers though... so I cant spend it with anyone else" Cream replied with a frown

"Okay? What is Christmas?" Tails asked, Cream's eyes grew wide at Tails

"You don't know what Christmas is?" Cream replied

"No... I've heard of it, but I don't know what it does" Tails replied

"Oh, it's a holiday, where you get presents, and celebrate some guys birthday... even though he's dead" Cream explained with a cheerful smile

"Sounds... interesting I guess" Tails replied

"Do you want to walk me home, so I can explain it more to you" Cream replied, Tails nodded

"Sure" Tails replied, Cream walked to the front door, waiting for Tails to open it

"Tails? What is your real name?" Cream asked, Tails sighed

"My real name is... Miles Prower" Tails replied

"Why are you calling Tails then?" Cream asked

"Because I don't like Miles Prower" Tails replied with a frown, he opened the front door

"Do you have any warm clothing Tails?" Cream asked

"Uh... not really, but I'm pretty warm" Tails replied

"Are you sure? It is pretty cold out there" Cream pointed out

"I'm sure, come on Cream, I want to hear more about Christmas" Tails demanded calmly, as he walked out of his house with Cream and Cheese, after closing the door, Tails followed Cream along the path and then caught up with her, now walking by her side

"Okay, well Christmas is a holiday of course, but we buy these presents because we care about each other" Cream explained

"So... if I get you a gift, you'll like me for it?" Tails replied, Cream giggled

"Of course, but you have to wrap the gift in Christmas wrapping paper, and put a name tag on it with the persons name you want to give it to, and from your name" Cream explained with a cheerful smile

"So... to Cream, from Tails... xxxx" Tails replied, Cream laughed

"You can add kisses if you want, I've never told you this, but you're really smart Tails, may I ask what you do in your spare time?" Cream asked as she walked through the deep snow

"What I do in my spare time... build planes, that's all" Tails replied

"That sounds interesting, maybe one day we can go for a ride in your plane, or planes" Cream pointed out

"I-I guess we could... hey, I can tell we're going to be great friends" Tails pointed out, Cream smiled and blushed bright pink

"So... is there anything else you do in your spare time?" Cream asked, Tails nodded

"Yeah, I'm a freedom fighter... and at least I try to protect Mobius from Robotnik, but we call him Eggman" Tails replied

"I've heard of Robotnik before" Cream replied

"Really? Where?" Tails asked with excitement

"I haven't fought him, because violence is wrong, but I saw him at Knothole, stealing candy from people one night, on Halloween... I don't like Halloween, it's too scary" Cream explained

"Heh, now I've heard of Halloween, Sonic told me about it" Tails replied

"Who's Sonic?" Cream asked

"He's the fastest Mobian alive, he is also a freedom fighter" Tails explained

"Oh, I might have seen him before, is he blue? And a hedgehog?" Cream replied

"Uh, yeah... exactly" Tails replied as he scratched the back of his head, Cream stopped suddenly, and Tails stopped beside her

"Here's my mothers house, which is where I live" Cream replied with a sigh, her and Tails walked up to the door "You can go now if you want"

"Nah, I want to meet the woman who made you" Tails replied, Cream laughed and knocked on the door, instantly answered by her mother

"Hello dear, I see you got your chao back, did everything go okay?" The tall rabbit asked as she hugged Cream

"Hello mom, and yes, thanks to my friend here" Cream replied as she moved her head towards Tails

"Hmm, hello mr. what's your name?" The rabbit asked

"Same back at you... my name is Miles Prower, but I prefer Tails" Tails replied

"I'm Vanilla, did you get your nickname because of them?" Vanilla pointed to his huge two tails

"Oh these... yeah" Tails replied as he wrapped them around himself "I can do some cool tricks with these"

"Like what?" Vanilla asked

"I prefer not to use them when there isn't any danger... I'm a freedom fighter Miss." Tails pointed out

"Okay dear, do you want to come in for a warm drink?" Vanilla asked, Tails nodded

"Please" Tails replied as he walked in, Vanilla closed the door and walked to the kitchen, Tails looked around the house seeing it was cleaner than his, even though it had a lot of stuff, Tails was impressed "This is a nice house you got Vanilla" Tails pointed out

"Why thank you, it's not that often we get guests like you around here, what hot drink do you want? I got hot chocolate, coffee, tea, or maybe just a normal drink, like water" Vanilla asked

"Hmm, I'll just go for some water please" Tails replied, Vanilla walked into the kitchen, Tails watched as Cream got out of her boots and jacket

"Tails, I want to show you around my room" Cream asked

"Okay Cream, show me everything" Tails replied

"Huh?" Cream asked

"Oh... did I say that wrong?" Tails asked

"Oh... I thought you mean... getting naked" Cream whispered, Tails laughed

"Nah, you're already cute enough" Tails pointed out, Cream blushed bright pink and grabbed his hand, then pulled him up the stairs, then ran to her bedroom door in the hallway, and opened the door, Tails peeked inside and saw the room was as clean as his "Nice bedroom"

"Thanks, most boys don't like my room for some reason" Cream replied

"Why is that?" Tails asked, Cream pulled him inside the room and sat him on her bed

"Because of my toys" Cream replied as she opened a box, revealing a bunch of toys, mostly fox's

"Huh, you have a thing for fox's?" Tails asked

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Cream asked

"Uh... because I'm a fox" Tails pointed out, Cream stood up and smiled

"Really? Can I stroke you" Cream replied

"Yeah-no..." Tails sighed, Cream frowned and sat down next to him

"Am I ugly Tails" Cream asked

"No... no, of course not" Tails replied

"So what am I?" Cream asked, Tails blushed bright pink

"You're a cute rabbit" Tails replied, Cream laughed

"Really?" Cream asked

"Yes really, I think you're... beautiful" Tails replied, Cream blushed bright pink and smiled

"So T-" Suddenly Cream heard the doorbell ring "Oh, I forgot... my friend was coming round. Mother will get it" Cream assured Tails

"Okay?" Tails replied, they heard walking up the stairs after hearing a little chat from the front door, then someone knocked on Creams door

"Come in" Cream replied, the door opened, revealing a pink hedgehog in a red dress, with red boots and white gloves

"Hey Cream, and... who?" The hedgehog asked

"My names Miles Prower, but I prefer Tails" Tails replied, the hedgehog approached him

"My names Amy Rose, nice to meet you" Amy replied, as she held her hand out, Tails grabbed her hand and shook it

"Nice meeting you too" Tails added as he pulled his hand away, Amy sat in the empty space between Cream and Tails

"Hey... you look familiar fox?" Amy pointed out, Tails frowned

"How?" Tails asked

"You're one of them freedom fighters" Amy gasped "He's famous!"

"So?" Tails replied with a frown

"So? Tails, you should proud of yourself, you save lives just like Sonic does" Amy replied "I have read a lot of them magazines showing you and your crew" Amy pulled out a magazine with the freedom fighters labelled on the front "Can I get your autograph?" Amy asked, Tails nodded and looked around for a pen, Amy held out a pen that she had gotten out

"So... I make this out to you?" Tails asked, Amy nodded, Tails write on the magazine, signing it with his name

"Thanks Tails" Amy replied as Tails gave back the magazine, Cream knelt down next to Tails on her bed

"You're famous Tails?" Cream asked, Tails nodded

"I'm afraid so" Tails replied

"Why afraid?" Cream asked

"Because I'm not loved" Tails replied

"I just got you to sign something Tails, you are loved clearly" Amy pointed out

"I know, but I'm so lonely at my house" Tails replied with a frown, he started to tear up and cry

"What's wrong Tails?" Cream asked, Tails looked up and sobbed

"Well... I've killed someone... who I thought was pretty, but it's a long story, I'm not a criminal" Tails pointed out

"No, please tell us, we can help you feel better about it" Cream asked, Tails nodded

"Well..."

**(…)**

**A/N: R&R for the next chapter, so you can find out why Tails is so lonely, and I'm not spoiling anything you... I WILL HERE!, jk**

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2: A Very Cute Fox

**A/N: Recent change in format, so if it looks different, that's probably because of Lord Kelvin's website helping me out... a little**

**(…)**

"Are you alright Tails? You seem to be crying a lot" Cream asked, Tails sobbed one more time, then wiped the tears off his face and clenched his fists tightly

"I-I don't know... I killed someone, I cant forgive myself for it" Tails replied

"Why did you kill someone?" Cream asked

"B-because she asked me to... to save the universe" Tails replied with a frown

"Huh? How come I knew nothing about this?" Cream asked

"That's because it's a mission that me and Sonic got assigned... and Knuckles, but you've never heard of him" Tails replied

"Okay, you mind telling us more?" Cream asked, Tails nodded

"Okay... I'll tell you" Tails replied, he breathed in and then breathed out

Flashback

Tails was in his bi-plane, fighting against the Metarex, he and his friend, Cosmo were doing all they could to defeat dark oak, Tails had Super Emeralds on him.

"Cosmo, we might not make it" Tails pointed out with a frown, as Dark Oak shot a laser at the wing of the bi-plane

"Tails... we will, my mothers calling me, and she says I have to die... to save the universe" Cosmo replied, Tails' eyes grew wide

"Are you out of your mind?" Tails replied

"Soon I will be, sorry Tails, we shall meet again one day" Cosmo said as the Super Emeralds formed around her after getting them out of her pockets, Tails turned around and realized this "Goodbye Tails" Cosmo said as she dashed towards Dark Oak

"COSMO NO!" Tails shouted as he reached his hand out, the Dark Oak monster exploded and let out a planet egg once the smoke disappeared "No... this cant be happening" Tails began to sob and cry

"Don't worry buddy, she saved the universe, and she's happy enough with her family" Sonic said as he landed on the bi-plane in his super form

"S-Sonic... I was in love with her" Tails replied

"Really? Why?" Sonic asked, Tails sighed and frowned

"I'm not sure... I thought she was pretty though" Tails replied

"I'm going to give you my honest opinion, a fox and a plant don't fit well together" Sonic pointed out

"B-but that's for looks?" Tails replied as he looked up at Sonic

"Your personalities were way off, but she wouldn't give you a chance anyway, she asked me if it was a good idea for her to go out with you, but I said no" Sonic replied

"WHAT!? Why?" Tails asked

"Tails... she only thought you were cute too, and you like each other because of the way you look, it's natural, but to be in a relationship where you don't like each other for who they are, then it's not going to turn out well" Sonic explained, Tails sighed and nodded

"I understand, but I feel guilty for kill her" Tails replied

"Don't worry, she's in a better place now, looking down on you from the heavens above" Sonic pointed out as Tails smiled

"I know that ain't real, but yeah... she's probably in a better place than what I gave her" Tails replied

Flashback Ends

The girls were almost on the urge of tears, because the story was so heart breaking

"T-Tails, we feel sorry for you, is there anyway we can make it up to you?" Cream asked, Tails shook his head and smiled

"I'm fine, the think you can make up to me, is probably being the girls you are now" Tails replied

"You mean, crying?" Amy asked with shock as she pulled an angry face

"No-no, what you were before I began the story, just be yourselves" Tails replied, Amy nodded and smiled

"Well... we'd like to do everything we can Miles, to help you get over this girl, what species?" Amy asked, Tails sighed and looked away from the girls and let out a tear

"A-a Seedrian" Tails replied, he held his hands over his face causing him to sob into them and cried

"Tails... just try not to think about her... but if you do, think about the good times" Amy pointed out, Tails looked up and dragged his hands across his face and placed them on his lap, rubbing his gloves on his lap, then smiled at Amy

"Yeah, I'll never forget the time we kissed" Tails replied, Amy and Cream gasped in shock

"You mean, you kissed when you weren't boyfriend and girlfriend?" Cream interrupted, Tails sighed and frowned again, then holding his hands over his head

"Yeah... I'll never forget it, why are you s- oh, I see... I can see why you bought that up" Tails replied with a smile, Cream frowned

"It's what mother and Amy always told me, only kiss when you're boyfriend and girlfriend" Cream explained, Tails wrapped his left arm around her

"I can tell, your mother has a polite family huh?" Tails replied, Cream nodded and frowned

"It's kind of embarrassing sometimes, even when I use manners" Cream pointed out, Amy sighed and rested her head on his hand as her elbow sat on her lap

"You don't have to use them, it's just... you'll get good things in return if you do" Amy pointed out, Cream nodded and smiled, then pushed Tails' arm back off of her shoulder

"You're right Amy" Cream replied with a cheerful smile, Tails stood up

"I better go, it was nice talking to you girls" Tails said as he walked towards the door with a frown, just as he opened the door, Cream grabbed his arm

"N-no, please don't go" Cream asked, Tails turned around and nodded, then pulled her hand off of his arm

"If you want me to stay, I will" Tails replied cheerfully with a smile, Cream grabbed his hand and dragged him towards her bed, then sitting him down next to Amy

"Great, I'll get us some snacks" Cream added as she walked out of her room after opening the door, Amy scooted over next to Tails, examining him closely

"So... you got any cool tricks Miles?" Amy asked as she faced Tails

"Call me Tails... uh, no" Tails replied as he shook his head

"Really? Well that's hard to believe, you have two tails" Amy pointed out, Tails blushed bright red as he let out a weak smile

"Now you mention it, I can fly" Tails replied, Amy laughed "No really, I can, I'll show you" Tails stood up and spun his tails, causing him to hover above the ground, Amy gasped

"Oh my gosh, you can! I mean, I didn't believe you were real at first" Amy replied, Tails landed on his feet and sat down on the bed again

"Yeah, I'm the freedom fighter you all hear about, best sidekick ever" Tails replied confidently, but then frowned

"Hey, you may not be the best, but you're still a good guy" Amy pointed out, Tails nodded and smiled, then faced Amy again

"Do you know if Cream has any-"

"Any what?" Cream interrupted as she walked in with a tray of snacks, Tails looked over at her, seeing the tray of beverages. Potato chips, chocolate, orange juice and glasses, Tails licked his lips at the sight of the sweet foods

"Oh... I was just asking Amy, if you could do anything special" Tails replied, Amy and Cream glanced at each other quickly and nodded, Cream put down the tray of snacks on the green carpet, and flapped her ears

"Watch this Tails" Cream replied, she began hovering above the ground, Tails gasped realizing this

"H-how is it possible?" Tails asked, Cream landed on her feet and smiled

"My ears are big and I slowly learnt how to use them in other ways" Cream replied with a cheerful smile and bright red blush, Tails nodded

"I can fly too, spinning my tails is easy, same story here too, I slowly learnt how to use them in different ways, look" Tails pointed out as he smiled and put his hand deep in the fur of the tails, then pulling out an emerald

"That's interesting" Cream replied as she sat on the edge of her bed, kicking her feet back and fourth as her legs hung off the edge

"I guess it is, I'm just interested what Amy does now" Tails replied, Amy blushed bright red and smiled, staring at Tails

"I'm a hit with the men, maybe I can take you out on a date and show you a few things" Amy asked, Tails shook his head and frowned, sinking his head into his hands once again and cried

"I-I cant" Tails replied, Cream frowned and wrapped her left arm around him, Tails peaked over at Cream seeing she was trying to comfort him

"I don't think I can date either, my mother wouldn't like it and she doesn't trust boys with me" Cream explained, Tails smiled and wiped his tears away and then pulled Cream into a hug, causing them both to blush

"I'm sure you both can trust boys, who wouldn't want to date you? I mean, you're cute" Tails pointed out, Cream nodded and pulled away from the hug with a cheerful smile, Tails smiled back

"That's kind of you Tails, but... I don't think I want to date anyone yet" Cream replied as her smile turned into a frown "I also lost someone I love... and my mother" Cream explained as she began crying, Tails frowned

"What's wrong? May I ask who you lost?" Tails asked, Cream nodded and sobbed as tears ran down her orange dress, Amy wrapped her arms around Cream with a frown

"Want me to explain?" Amy asked, Cream nodded, Amy frowned and sighed "Okay... so, have you ever heard of a freedom fighter called, Cookie?"

"You mean, Cookie Rabbit? He was the best freedom fighter we ever had, till he disappeared one day" Tails explained with a frown, Cream looked up and smiled

"Y-you knew him?" Cream asked, Tails nodded rapidly and smiled, but then frowned once he stopped

"Yeah. He, worked with Sonic's uncle, Chuck" Tails replied, Cream smiled as she thought of the times she remembered spending with Cookie

"Yeah, my father was a hero" Cream replied, Tails' eyes grew wide and he frowned

"I-I'm sorry to hear that" Tails replied "I lost my father and mother" Tails explained as he frowned and cried

"We're sorry to hear that" Amy replied as Cream nodded "If there's anything we can do for you, just ask" Amy and Cream frowned

"O-okay" Tails replied "You know... I could do with some company like this" Tails asked with a weak smile

"Okay, is there anything we can do for you?" Cream asked politely with a smile, Tails smiled and sighed

"Maybe, can I have some chocolate please?" Tails asked politely, Cream nodded and moved her hand towards the tray, realizing her arms were too short, she knelt down on the ground and grabbed a chocolate bar, then gave it to Tails "Thanks" Tails replied with a cheerful smile, he licked his lips and unwrapped the chocolate bar, then took a bite of it, realizing it tasted nice "Mm" Tails swallowed the melted chocolate "This is delicious, I should really go shopping more often" Tails pointed out as he ate the rest of the chocolate

"Uh Tails?" Cream asked as she walked up to him

"What?" Tails replied with a smile, Cream laughed

"You got chocolate on your lips" Cream pointed out "Here, I got a napkin" Cream said as she grabbed one off the tray and wiped the chocolate off Tails' lips with it, causing him to blush bright red, Cream moved the tissue away and noticed he was clean "That's better"

"Okay... thanks" Tails replied as Cream gave the napkin to him and sat on the edge of her bed

"Hey, it's snowing a lot outside" Amy pointed out as she turned her head towards the window and watched as snow fell on the ground and laid there

"Oh yeah" Cream replied as she look out the window, Tails sighed and closed his eyes "I want to have a snowball fight"

"Fighting is what got me into this mess..." Tails added as he frowned and sobbed

"Tails, it isn't real fighting, it's just for fun" Cream replied with a smile, as she wrapped her arm around Tails, as she sat behind him

"S-since it's coming from a polite girl, I guess it is just for fun" Tails replied, Cream and Amy stood up and grabbed both of Tails' hands, making him stand up as they pulled him up

"Please Tails, come play with us" Cream asked politely as she rested her head on his hand, causing him to blush bright red

"Sure, but uh... why are you?" Tails asked till he got interrupted by Cream moving her head away and looking up at Tails with a smile

"Because I like you Tails... I like you a lot" Cream replied, Tails smiled and laughed as Cream stood there

"Cream, don't just stand there, get in some suitable clothing for this weather" Amy pointed out, Cream nodded and grabbed Tails' hand, then pulled him outside into the hallway

"What're we doing out here?" Tails asked, Cream blushed bright red as she saw the nervous fox stand there as she pulled her hand away

"I'm just getting changed, it's cold outside, you need any clothes?" Cream offered, Tails shook his head

"No thanks" Tails replied with a cheerful smile, Cream nodded and walked back into her room, Tails sighed and slid his back against the wall, sitting down on the ground with his knee's up to his head, sinking his head in between his legs "I-I wish I could tell her how I feel about her now"

"Tell who Mr. Tails?" Vanilla asked, Tails looked up and saw the tall rabbit holding a wash basket, wearing her pink and red dress

"Uh... do you really want to know?" Tails replied, Vanilla nodded politely "Well... I like your daughter" Tails explained as he blushed bright red and smiled politely, Vanilla smiled and covered her mouth up, then pulled her hand away

"Oh my... may I ask why?" Vanilla asked, Tails nodded and looked up

"She's cute, she cares for me... nobody really ever cared for me in my life as much as her" Tails explained, Vanilla nodded and smiled, then knelt down, pulling Tails into a hug

"I'm fine with that if you want to go out with my daughter, I got told by somebody else that they wanted to go out with her, but I can honestly say, your better for her" Vanilla replied, Tails smiled and hugged back

"Thanks Miss" Tails replied with a cheerful smile as Vanilla pulled away from the hug and walked away, then Cream walked out of the bedroom with Amy, in a winter blue winter coat and orange trousers. Amy wore a red coat and red trousers

"This is going to be fun" Cream pointed out excitingly as she stood in front of Tails "Come on Tails" Cream said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the stairs, where Tails then pulled his hand away and walked down the stairs with Cream. Once outside, Cream and Amy ran off in different directions, Tails looked confused and stood there

"What are you girls up to?" Tails asked, he heard nothing and decided to start walking, till something cold hit the back of his head, Tails rubbed the back of his head and felt snow "Hey, what was that?"

"It's a snowball" Amy replied whilst she laughed, Tails looked around seeing no sight of the girls, Tails decided to take cover behind a tree and gather a snow ball, until he looked up and saw Cream standing there, with a snowball in her hand, Tails raised his hand full of snow, almost throwing it at her. Cream grabbed his hand at the exact time he tried to throw it, then smiled at him

"Lets team up on Amy" Cream whispered, Tails nodded and stood up with a cheerful smile

"Okay, where is that pink psycho?" Tails replied, he heard grunting behind a pile of snow, Tails looked over it seeing Amy look up at him, then just as she was about to throw a snowball at Tails, Cream threw one at her from behind, hitting her back, Cream laughed and Amy turned around, then throwing one at Cream, but missed. Tails took the chance to throw his snowball, successfully hitting Amy's back after throwing it at her, Amy grunted again and held her hands in front of her face

"Okay, I surrender, just don't throw any more" Amy replied, Tails and Cream laughed

"It's just down to you and me Tails" Cream pointed out, Amy walked towards the house and leaned against the wall, watching as Tails and Cream had a snow fight, panting for air as they moved and reacting quickly, till Tails managed to throw a snowball at her arm "Oh, you win Tails"

"I guess" Tails replied with a cheerful smile "That was fun, the only thing I ever did with snow was... plow it off the road, as I use the road for my runway" Tails explained, Cream walked up to him and smiled

"What do you want to do now Tails?" Cream asked, Tails sighed

"I-I got something to ask you Cream, I want to get to know you better... so how about one day we go out on a date?" Tails asked

"Date? B-but why?" Cream asked, Tails frowned and turned away as he closed his eyes, but then turned back, realizing he cared for Cream

"Because... you're the only one who's ever cared for me this much... I like you a lot Cream" Tails replied, Cream smiled and hugged him

"You'll be getting a lot of these from me now you said that" Cream replied, Tails smiled and blushed bright red, then hugged back

"Hugs from you will help me a lot" Tails pointed out, Cream laughed and pulled away from the hug

"So for our date... what did you have in mind?" Cream asked with a cheerful smile, till Amy interrupted

"You two are going on a date huh? Cream, I'll take you shopping to get ready for it, you'll look real pretty with the clothing I ask you to get" Amy interrupted, Tails sighed and frowned, Cream smiled and nodded

"Yeah, okay, let's do that before our date" Cream replied

"NO!" Tails replied quickly, Cream and Amy stared at him with a confused facial expression

"Is something wrong Tails?" Cream asked with a frown, Tails sighed and closed his eyes

"Y-you don't need to dress up or anything... I was going to just take you for a ride in my plane, it's faster than any of us can fly... did you have something else you wanted to do on this date?" Tails replied, Cream shook her head

"That's a good idea, I'd love to see a view of Mobius from high up in the sky" Cream replied, Tails smiled and nodded

"Anyway, I better go... I'll pick you up, whenever you want to go on our date" Tails replied as he walked away, until something grabbed his arm. Tails turned around and saw Cream holding onto his arm

"Please don't go, I'm lonely without you" Cream pointed out, Tails smiled and pulled her into a hug

"I'm lonely with you too, but you have Amy" Tails replied as he placed his hands on her waist

"I know b- nobodies ever held me there before?" Cream pointed out as she looked down and saw his hands on her waist, Cream blushed bright red noticing this and smiled

"It means I care, you get your mother to call me whenever you want to go on our date, my phone number is here" Tails said as he reached into his tails and pulled out a piece of paper with his phone number on

"Why do you have these?" Cream asked as she took the paper and looked at it

"B-because I-I don't know" Tails replied, Cream smiled

"Is it because you were waiting for a girl like me?" Cream asked, Tails nodded

"Yeah, that's why" Tails replied and smiled, Amy interrupted Cream by grabbing her arm

"Come on Cream, I think Tails wants to be alone now" Amy pointed out, Cream shook her head and hugged Tails for 5 seconds

"I'll call you when I want to go on our date" Cream replied with a cheerful smile, Tails nodded

"Okay... see you soon Cream" Tails replied as he turned around and walked away, Cream frowned as she saw him walk away into the distance, then spinning his tails and flying away, Cream smiled and flapped her ears but then realized she couldn't leave the house without telling her mother

"I wonder if he loves me" Cream pointed out, Amy sighed

"I think he does" Amy replied "Do you love him?" Amy asked, Cream nodded

"I do... there's something about him that I like a lot, but I cant quite figure it out" Cream replied, Amy frowned and grabbed her arm again

"We should get inside, it's cold" Amy pointed out, Cream pulled her arm off of hers and then turned around

"I don't want to" Cream replied with a frown

"Why not?" Amy replied

"B-because, I..." Cream couldn't finish "Bye" Cream flapped her ears and began flying away from Amy

"Cream! Wait!" Amy yelled

"I said bye!" Cream yelled back with a frown, Amy frowned and grunted

(…)

A/N: What a place to end... hope you like the new format and detail addition, as usual, don't have time to read over it

R&R


	3. Chapter 3: Tails' Mother?

(…)

Tails was in his workshop, upgrading his bi-plane quickly, always having someone in his thoughts

"Cream..." Tails said, he skipped a heart beat every time she was in his thoughts, he felt butterflies in his stomach as images of him and her kissing appeared, then even more butterflies and funny feelings when he thought of having children with her "One day, you'll realize that I love you"

"I love you too" A familiar voice said, Tails quickly slid out from underneath his plane and looked around, side to side, and then upwards, seeing Cream at the corner of his eye

"Cream? What are you doing h-" Tails got interrupted by a tight warm hug from Cream, Tails hugged back and smiled "Why did you come here?"

"I don't know... I just ran away from home, I don't know why I did this" Cream replied, Tails rubbed her back causing her to blush bright red

"You don't have to hug me all the time you know" Tails pointed out, Cream shook her head

"I just want a hug right now" Cream replied with a cheerful smile

"Did you come here so we can go on our date?" Tails asked, Cream nodded

"I guess that's why I came here" Cream replied, Tails pulled away from the hug

"I'm sorry, but I'm not ready yet, I was expecting this to be later... let me show you around my house" Tails replied, Creams smiled and her ears perked up hearing this

"He wants to show me around his house? How cute!" Cream thought "Okay Tails, show me around your house" Cream asked, Tails nodded and held her hand with his, causing her to blush bright red

"It's the least I can do" Tails replied as they walked into his living room "So there's my kitchen, there's my living room, and ahead is my bedroom and bathroom" Tails pointed his finger at each location, Cream nodded and smiled

"I'm interested to see what's in your bedroom, Amy said that boys might have weird naughty posters in there" Cream replied, Tails blushed bright red and shook his head

"I don't have any, see for yourself" Tails replied as they walked to his room, Tails opened the door and revealed his empty room

"It's kind of empty isn't it?" Cream pointed out as she peaked her head inside, and saw nothing on the walls and a pile of socks on the floor next to a plastic basket "You haven't done your laundry?"

"Uh... no, sorry if it smells" Tails replied with a frown, Cream pulled her hand away from Tails, then Cream knelt down and put small piles of socks in his basket, Tails' eyes grew wide "No, don't worry about that" Tails replied, Cream shook her head and continued

"I would have thought you'd clean up after yourself, maybe you need somebody to help you some time" Cream pointed out with a cheerful smile. Cream grabbed the basket full of socks and held it, giving it to Tails. Tails grabbed it and smiled at her

"Thanks Cream, what do I do with this now?" Tails asked, Cream walked out of the room as Tails followed

"You put it into your washing machine and it cleans it for you, but it will be wet afterwards so you need to dry it somewhere" Cream replied as she walked into his kitchen. Tails placed the basket down after walking into the kitchen

"My washing machine is there" Tails pointed to the machine underneath the kitchen counter seeing a dusty machine

"Oh Tails, you really need to take care of your things" Cream replied, Tails sighed and frowned

"I-I try to, it's just... I'm so lonely" Tails replied with a thrown

"Hey, I could help you with this stuff, how much do you know about it though?" Cream asked, Tails shook his head

"I know nothing about cleaning, I can only put stuff away" Tails pointed out, Cream smiled as she turned around after setting up his washing machine

"I'll help you then, I just set up the washing machine, you need to get the socks out in 10 minutes after putting the socks in here and pressing the start button" Cream explained, Tails smiled as he watched her tip the basket of socks into the machine, Tails walked up to her and knelt down behind her, Cream noticed this "What are you doing?" Cream asked, Tails looked at her slyly and then pulled her into a hug

"If it makes you happy, you could clean my place up whilst I upgrade my plane" Tails replied

"Okay Tails, thanks" Cream replied as she went through his cupboards after pulling away from the hug, looking for some equipment, which he surprisingly had, Cream pulled out a tea towel and grabbed a bucket, Tails realized this and stood up

"But Cream... can you do me a favour?" Tails asked, Cream nodded and turned around

"What is it Tails?" Cream asked as she stood up

"Can you call your mother and tell her where you are please" Tails replied, Cream smiled and nodded

"You plan ahead, you're really smart Tails" Cream pointed out, Tails sighed and frowned

"I don't think I am, I know a lot, but I'm not smart, you're smart though" Tails replied, Cream walked over to the phone on the wall "Do you know your mothers number?" Tails asked, Cream nodded and held the phone against her ear, then dialled in a number "Okay, I'll stand here just in case she needs to talk with me too"

"Hello?" Vanilla answered

"Hello mom, I'm at Tails' place... sorry I didn't tell you" Cream replied, Vanilla sighed with relief

"Thank goodness, I was worried you were doing something else. Amy told me about it, you should ask Mr. Tails out dear" Vanilla replied, Cream blushed bright red and looked at Tails quickly, causing him to smile

"I will soon" Cream replied with a cheerful smile

"Can you put Mr. Tails on the phone for me please?" Vanilla asked, Cream nodded and looked at Tails

"Okay, I'll put Tails on" Cream said as she gave Tails the phone after he walked up to her

"Hello Miss" Tails answered

"Hello dear, may I ask why Cream ran away?" Vanilla replied, Tails frowned

"Well uh... she wanted to come here, because she wanted to see me, but I'm not sure why that is" Tails replied quietly, afterwards he turned around and saw Cream brushing dust off of random surfaces in the kitchen

"Oh... well, take good care of her, make sure she comes home soon, thanks Mr. Tails" Vanilla replied

"No problem, just call me Tails, bye Miss, Cream said bye too" Tails replied as he hung up, placing the phone back on its stand where it sits. Tails turned around and faced Cream, watching her as she wiped the surface of his kitchen counters with a wet tea towel, gathering dust and cleaning the surface with it

"Thanks Tails" Cream replied as she turned around, Tails smiled and held his hands behind his back

"No problem, if you need me, I'll be in my workshop" Tails replied, Cream nodded and resumed cleaning the counter after turning around, Tails sighed and walked into his workshop

40 minutes later

Tails had just screwed a bolt on his plane putting the plates back onto it, making its body solid, Tails stood up and wiped his brow, till he heard screaming from the kitchen, Tails quickly ran in there seeing Cream stepping back

"Cream, what's wrong?" Tails asked, Cream walked into Tails without realizing, Cream hugged him

"I-It's a spider!" Cream replied, Tails smiled and looked down at the ground, seeing a small spider on the floor

"Cream, this spider is rare... I'll take it outside" Tails replied as he pulled her away from the hug, then kneeling down and placing his hand on the ground as the spider climbed onto him "It's rare, because most of these evolved years ago, someone in the Chaotix team is an insect who has evolved" Tails explained

"That's... interesting" Cream replied as she watched Tails walk up to his window, seeing him open it and drop the spider outside, then closed the window again

"It is, I used read books in my spare time, that's when I found out about this evolution stuff" Tails explained as he walked up to Cream, Tails placed his hands on her shoulder and smiled "I think it's sweet when I have to deal with something that cant harm you" Cream blushed bright red and smiled at Tails, Tails pulled his hands away and sighed

"Well... thanks I guess" Cream replied as she scratched the back of her head

"Oh, I'm ready for our date, the plane is upgraded, it should travel faster" Tails explained, Creams eyes grew wide and she smiled with excitement

"You're a genius" Cream replied

"Hardly" Tails replied with a frown, Cream shook her head

"If you're not, then you're smart" Cream added, Tails nodded. Cream quickly examined her current clothing facing downwards, then looked up at Tails "How do I look?" Cream asked, Tails smiled and stared at her slyly

"Beautiful" Tails replied, Cream felt nervous and started to let out a weak smile

"C-can we go now?" Cream asked, Tails nodded

"Yeah, just get your coat and stuff on" Tails replied as he looked outside seeing more snow outside than before, Tails faced Cream again and saw her nodding for a second

"Okay, be right back then" Cream replied as she turned around and grabbed her coat from off the table, Tails walked up to her and grabbed the coat

"I'll help you into this thing" Tails said as he put the coat on Cream. Successfully fitting the coat on Cream, Cream turned around and hugged him

"Thanks" Cream thanked as she pulled away from the hug

"Okay, my plane is just in the workshop, the rest will sort itself out" Tails replied

"What do you mean sort itself out?" Cream asked, Tails smiled slyly and walked into his workshop with Cream

"It's automatic, once the plane starts up, it will open the garage door and close once I have left, then the opposite for when I get back" Tails explained as he got into the front seat of the plane, Cream got into the passenger seat and put the seat belt around her

"You are really smart Tails, if you can do something like that...you're the smartest person I know" Cream replied, Tails frowned and sighed as images of Eggman appeared in his head

"Eggman used to be... but he was evil" Tails replied, Cream gasped

"Oh my gosh, I forgot you were a Freedom Fighter, so you fought Eggman?" Cream pointed out, Tails turned around and frowned

"Some times, but Sonic finished him off before we met the Metarex" Tails replied, Cream frowned

"Well, on the bright side, there's no more evil in this world" Cream pointed out, Tails turned back around and shook his head

"I just wish for world peace, where I can fly my plane and build as many as I want, without a worry in the world" Tails replied, Cream smiled

"I would have said the exact same, apart from the plane part maybe" Cream replied, Tails sighed and turned the ignition on his plane "Cheer up Tails"

"I-I'll try" Tails replied as the plane moved forward

"What about the snow on the road?" Cream asked as she noticed the layers of snow all over the road in front of Tails as he turned the plane, Tails smiled

"Watch this" Tails replied, he pressed a button in front of him by his lap, which then started making a quiet noise

"Huh? What is it?" Cream yelled over the loud sound

"It's supposed to make me hover above the ground, giving me enough speed to fly, now watch this!" Tails yelled back as he pressed another button, making the plane vibrate and then accelerate very fast, Cream was amazed and she constantly smiled as her ears flew in the air as the wind hit her face

"This is amazing Tails" Cream pointed out, Tails nodded politely as he pitched the plane upwards

"I know, look down" Tails replied, Cream did what he said and looked down at the ground, seeing Mobius' wide range of trees and nature, Cream smiled and was amazed by this, not looking back and just staring at the ground

"I-It's beautiful" Cream pointed out, Tails looked down at the ground seeing the beautiful nature

"I know, I used to fly over this place a lot" Tails replied as he turned his head back around, facing what was in front of him and concentrating on flying

"Hmm, I guess it gets boring doesn't it?" Cream replied as she looked at the back of Tails' head

"Sorta, if I see something I haven't seen before, that's when it gets interesting" Tails replied with a smile "Hey, what happened to your Chao friend? I haven't seen him or her since you ran away from home"

"He's at home with my mother, he reacts weirdly to the cold, his name is Cheese" Cream replied with a cheerful smile, Tails turned around and smiled at her seeing Cream was enjoying herself

"Great... would it be wrong if you were to go out with your Chao?" Tails asked, Cream gasped and frowned, then shook her head

"Th-that's just... Tails, that is disgusting" Cream replied, Tails frowned and turned back around and concentrated on flying

"S-sorry, I thought that any species could be in love" Tails replied, Cream smiled realizing what he meant

"Actually... that's true, but me and Cheese are so close to each other, it-it wouldn't seem right to be boyfriend and girlfriend, even though he is helpful and kind" Cream explained, Tails smiled and his ears perked up

"Who would you go out with then? Because you and your Chao, are really good friends, wouldn't hurt to actually be his girlfriend" Tails replied, but then frowned realizing something "I want her... she deserves something better than a pet who only says chao" Tails thought

"He doesn't speak like us, I understand him because he's easy to understand, I can translate" Cream replied, Tails sighed and frowned

"There's no way I'm ever going to get her" Tails thought sadly, as he bashed his head on the dashboard of the plane

"Are you alright Tails? You just bashed your head on your plane?" Cream asked, Tails sat up and nodded

"Y-yeah, I'm fine" Tails replied as he held his forehead

"Are you sure? It isn't like you to do something like that?" Cream replied, Tails shook his head

"I-it's just, I'm thinking" Tails stated, Cream sighed and laid back in the passenger seat and enjoyed the view

"What are you thinking about Tails?" Cream asked, Tails frowned and grew nervous

"I-I uh... I was thinking about... DINNER!" Tails replied quickly with a weak smile, Cream smiled

"Thinking of what to cook? When you checked the fridge earlier, I saw some old pizza in there whilst I was cleaning" Cream pointed out, Tails sighed and frowned

"I-I know... I usually buy food through my telephone" Tails replied, Cream smiled

"Hey, why don't we enjoy the sunset together?" Cream asked, Tails looked up and smiled as he saw the sun set right in front of him, Cream wrapped her arms around Tails "Isn't it beautiful?"

"Not as beautiful as you of course" Tails replied quietly as Cream loosened her grip on Tails

"W-what was that Tails?" Cream asked, Tails shook his head

"That was nothing, you must be hearing things" Tails replied with a frown

"What?" Cream joked over the noise of the bi-plane tearing through the air, Tails laughed

"When the sun is gone, we'll go back home" Tails replied as he stared at the sun set

(…)

Tails had just landed his plane on the slippery ice roads and parked it up in his workshop, Tails and Cream got out the plane after unstrapping their seatbelts, and walked into the kitchen, it was dark and the lights were off, Tails flicked the switch turning the lights on, noticing the house was different, as things were moved

"What the? What happened?" Tails asked himself as he saw photo frames and lamps organised on tables and shelves, along with trophies and other decorations put around his house.

"Hmm, I didn't do any of this, I just cleaned it" Cream replied

"I did" A voice said from the kitchen, Tails and Cream grew scared and held each other tightly

"I never knew there was a stranger in my house" Tails whispered

"I'm scared... Tails" Cream replied as she lent her head against his, turning around slowly

"Cream, I-" Tails got interrupted by Cream placing her index finger gently on his lips

"Sh, if we die today... I want you to know that I love you" Cream whispered, Tails smiled

"I love you t-" Tails was interrupted by someone tapping on his shoulder

"AAAAH!" Tails and Cream screamed as they closed their eyes

"Oh, did I scare you? Sorry Miles... and uh, Miles' cute friend" The voice replied, Tails opened his eyes and looked up, seeing a tall two tailed fox in a orange dress, Tails' eyes grew wide at what he saw

"M-mother?" Tails replied as he pulled away from the hug and looked up at her, his mother knelt down and smiled, then pulled him into a hug

"I finally found you, my baby" His mother replied

"I cant believe it... I-I missed you mom" Tails replied as he hugged back, Cream smiled at the cute sight, Tails' mother looked over at Cream and stood up

"Hello, what's your name Tails' friend?" His mother asked

"I'm Cream, it's nice to meet you... we thought you were, d-dead" Cream replied nervously with a frown, then looking at Tails who was smiling

"I never was, my name is Rosemary, Miles' father is dead unfortunately, nice to meet you Cream" Rosemary replied politely and smiled

"B-but isn't that a bad thing?" Cream replied as she noticed they were smiling

"Miles' father, he treated us like he was in the army, commanding a squad or something like that" Rosemary replied as she placed a hand on Tails' shoulder "Oh my, you're strong Miles, that's probably because of your father making you do them push ups" Tails laughed

"Nah, it was from building my planes" Tails replied as he blushed bright red

"Oh yes, I saw you had dangerous equipment in there, were you safe whilst making all that stuff?" Rosemary asked, Tails frowned

"No" Tails replied quietly, Cream walked up to him and held his hand

"I made sure he was safe though" Cream added, Tails looked up and saw Cream holding his hand, with a cute smile on her face as she stared into Tails' eyes, Tails stared back and smiled

"That's good, how long have you two known each other?" Rosemary interrupted, Tails and Cream looked up and smiled

"Since today, we've known each other" Tails replied, Rosemary smiled and walked away

"Are you two... in love?" Rosemary asked as she turned around looking at the cute animals

"Uh..." Tails and Cream stuttered as they looked at each other

"Are we?" Tails whispered, Cream shrugged her shoulders "Shall I just say yes?"

"Why?" Cream whispered quickly with a frown

"Because... I love you" Tails whispered, Cream smiled and nodded

"I love you too Tails, as a friend" Cream replied

"We love each other... as friends mom" Tails replied as he turned around looking at the tall fox

"That's great, do you have time to stay for dinner Cream?" Rosemary asked, Cream shook her head

"No sorry, my mother will have dinner ready for me when I get home" Cream replied with a smile, Rosemary nodded

"Are you going to take her home Miles?" Rosemary asked, Tails nodded and grabbed her hand again

"Yep, I'll be back home for dinner mom" Tails replied as he walked to the door with Cream

"I went shopping by the way, I got some of your favourite foods from when you were a baby" Rosemary replied, Tails laughed and looked at Cream

"Bye mom" Tails replied as he left

"See you soon dear, be safe" Rosemary replied as she walked to the kitchen

Tails and Cream got in the bi-plane and got ready to take off. Once taken off, Cream sighed and smiled

"I guess you're happy to see your mother right?" Cream asked as she looked away, staring at the ground, Tails let out a weak smile

"Yeah, I'm just glad it wasn't my father, but it's amazing, finally someone can cook for me" Tails replied cheerfully, Cream smiled as she looked at the back of Tails' head

"You know... we both have a mother, wonder what it would be like if they met?" Cream replied

"Yeah, that would be kinda something" Tails replied as he thought about it, smiling at the thought

"Did you really mean it when you said you loved me?" Cream asked, Tails blushed bright red and turned around as he piloted the plane

"Of course I mean it, I think we could be great friends" Tails replied as he turned back around and concentrated on flying

"Great" Cream replied

10 minutes later, Tails was now walking Cream to the front door of her mothers house, Tails was about to knock on the door, until Cream grabbed his arms and stopped him, Tails pulled his arm away and looked at Cream with a confused face

"Cream?" Tails noticed

"Tails, thanks for tonight, it was a great date, I think you deserve this" Cream replied, she quickly hugged Tails and looked up at Tails, then giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, causing him to blush bright red, Cream pulled away from the hug and hid her smile away by turning around, Tails knocked on the door

"It was a great night, thanks for coming along with me" Tails replied, the door opened and revealed Vanilla, who was smiling happily at Tails

"Did you have a good time with Mr. Tails, Cream?" Vanilla asked as Cream walked into the house and wrapped her arms around her waist and lent her head against it, then nodded

"Uh-huh, it was great, he flew me over Mobius and watched the sun set with me" Cream explained, Tails smiled and blushed bright red

"Great, we'll keep in touch Mr. Tails, bye" Vanilla said as she closed the door

"Bye" Cream replied as the door closed. Tails frowned and walked back to his plane, almost feeling like he was dragging himself along the path

"Sh-she kissed me?" Tails said to himself "I wonder why?"

(…)

A/N Great placed to end for this chapter, I have recently updated my profile too, giving people reasons why I like Tails and Cream so much as a couple, hope you enjoyed this chapter

R&R


	4. Chapter 4: Disappearance?

(…)

Tails was currently eating dinner at his house, with his mother at the dinner table. They had spaghetti, Tails was frowning and wrapping the spaghetti on his fork and then placing it down again. Whilst Rosemary ate her spaghetti but couldn't help but realize Tails' strange behaviour, Rosemary sat up and placed her fork down, causing Tails to look up at her with a sad facial expression

"What's wrong Miles? Is the spaghetti too hard?" Rosemary asked, Tails frowned and placed his fork down, then held his hands against his face

"N-no" Tails replied as he shook his head, Rosemary sighed

"What is it dear? You can tell me" Rosemary replied politely, Tails peaked through his hands as he spread his fingers out, but closed them again then started to smile at what he was thinking

"Well... you know Cream right?" Tails asked as he revealed his face, Rosemary nodded "Well... she kissed me on the cheek" Tails replied as he looked away and blushed bright red

"Oh, looks like somebody has the love bug" Rosemary joked, Tails frowned and turned around angrily

"I'm not 5" Tails replied, Rosemary laughed

"You're 8 Miles, you're still my baby" Rosemary replied, Tails laughed and then frowned again as he sunk his head into his hands

"B-but does she love me?" Tails asked

"You'll have to ask her yourself Miles, you're a big boy" Rosemary replied, Tails growled

"I- mom, stop calling me that stuff, or whatever" Tails replied

"Okay dear, does Cream have a mother too?" Rosemary asked, Tails nodded

"Yeah, she's very polite" Tails replied with a smile as he revealed his face again

"We'll talk more after dinner, you must be starving" Rosemary replied as she watched Tails eat his plate of spaghetti, Tails finished another bundle of spaghetti and looked up at Rosemary

"Mom, how did you know I was here?" Tails asked, Rosemary smiled

"I heard you were a Freedom Fighter and I asked your friend Sonic if he knew where you were and he took me here" Rosemary explained, Tails smiled

"That's great" Tails replied, as he wrapped his fork with spaghetti and eat it

(…)

Tails was getting ready to go to bed after a long day of working on his plane and watching television with his mother. Tails was taking his shoes off and was interrupted by Rosemary standing in front of him, Tails saw she was wearing brown shoes. Tails looked up at her

"M-mom?" Tails realized

"Miles dear, where is my bedroom?" Rosemary asked, Tails frowned and sighed, then stood up

"You can sleep in my bed if you want, I used to fall asleep in my plane on missions" Tails replied, Rosemary smiled

"You don't have to do that Miles, I'm perfectly fine sleeping on the sofa" Rosemary pointed out, Tails shook his head and kicked his shoes off

"It's fine, goodnight mom" Tails replied as he left the room, Rosemary examined the clean bed, seeing nothing wrong with it

"Good night Miles" Rosemary replied as she saw Tails leave the room

(…)

Tails had just set his bed up on his sofa and got into it, making himself comfortable on the sofa with a pillow behind him on the arm of the chair and his tails wrapped around him, suddenly he heard knocking on the door, which caused him to open his eyes. Tails jumped off the sofa and ran to the door and answered it, seeing Cream

"Cream?" Tails answered, Cream smiled at him and hugged him tightly

"Who is it dear?" Rosemary asked as she was heard walking towards him

"It's nothing, I must be hearing things, go back to sleep mother" Tails replied as he held onto Cream and pulled her inside after closing the door. Rosemary walked back to his room, Tails and Cream sighed with relief "What are you doing here Cream?" Tails whispered

"I-I had to see you, I ran away from home again" Cream whispered back, Tails smiled

"I'm glad you came to see me, but you shouldn't run away from your mother all the time Cream" Tails pointed out

"I know, but does she want me happy or sad?" Cream pointed out, Tails smiled

"You're really smart Cream" Tails replied

"You are too" Cream added

"Oh... have we got a trouble maker?" Rosemary interrupted from behind Tails, Cream gasped and hugged Tails tightly as she closed her eyes and sunk her head into his chest

"Mom, please don't. She's the closest thing to a friend I have at the moment" Tails replied as he turned his head around and looked at Rosemary in her night gown

"B-but, why did you run away Cream?" Rosemary asked as she approached the two, Cream looked up at Rosemary and saw Tails smiling

"I-I love Tails, I don't want to be separated from him" Cream replied as she smiled and lent her head against Tails'

"You two are... cute together, I never knew you felt that way about Tails, Cream" Rosemary replied, Cream nodded

"Yeah, I have since today" Cream added, suddenly the phone rang, Tails pulled away from the hug and went up to the phone and answered it

"Hello?" Tails answered as he looked over at Cream and Rosemary, who were talking

"Hello Mr. Tails, I expect Cream is at your house again?" Vanilla replied, Tails sighed

"She is, I'll take good care of her, don't worry" Tails replied

"Why does she keep running away? Do you know why?" Vanilla asked, Tails smiled

"She's in love" Tails replied, Vanilla sighed with relief

"I thought it was something more serious like... I don't want to say it, it's too sad" Vanilla replied

"Alright Miss, bye" Tails replied as he held the phone

"Bye" Vanilla added as Tails hung up the phone, Tails walked over to Cream and pulled her into a hug, Rosemary clearly saw a relation between the two and smiled at the cute sight

"You two are really in love, okay, good night then" Rosemary replied as she walked away, Tails looked at Cream confusingly

"Uh... how did you get here Cream?" Tails asked, Cream sighed and flapped her earls slightly, Tails realized this and nodded

"I flew here, just like you flew me back home" Cream replied, Tails laughed

"I hope you got here safely Cream, I-I get worried if you got hurt" Tails replied as he frowned, Creams smiled and lifted his chin up with her hand

"Oh Tails, it's so sweet of you to care for me" Cream pointed out, Tails blushed bright red and turned away slightly

"Okay... where are you going to sleep if you're staying here tonight?" Tails asked, Cream smiled and pointed at Tails

"I want to sleep in your bed with you" Cream replied, Tails felt nervous

"Uh... you can sleep on the other side maybe, my mother would kill me if she found out we were sleeping together" Tails pointed out as he grabbed Creams hand and walked over to the sofa

"My mother would kill me if she found out too" Cream replied, Tails let go of her hand and got into the bed

"Hey, you can sleep on the other side, there is plenty of room here" Tails pointed out as he placed his pillow on the chair arm opposite his side, then let Cream get into the bed after she took off her coat

"Tails, can I have some covers? I'm cold" Cream pointed out as she shivered, Tails sighed and frowned, then sat up

"Okay, but we'll have to be careful doing this, I don't have any covers" Tails replied with a smile

"Then why are you smiling?" Cream asked, Tails blushed bright red and waved his tails around

"I use these as my covers usually, they keep me warm" Tails replied "here" Tails lied down next to Cream and wrapped his tails around her

"Ooh, they're warm" Cream pointed out as she stroked the soft tails and rubbed her head against them, Tails laughed

"I know, glad you like them" Tails replied, Cream turned around and smiled at Tails

"Why do we have to be careful by the way?" Cream asked, Tails frowned

"If our mother catches us like this, she'll think we're doing something... naughty" Tails replied, Cream looked at Tails confusingly

"Naughty?" Cream replied, Tails shook his head

"Don't worry, if we get in any trouble, I'm taking the blame" Tails pointed out, Cream smiled and scratched the back of Tails' head. Tails smiled constantly at Cream as he closed his eyes from the funny feeling "Wonder what happens if I do it to you" Tails replied

"What?" Cream asked as her eyes grew wide from the question, Tails moved his hand to the back of her head and scratched it, causing her to smile and laugh "You can flirt well Tails" Cream replied, Tails laughed

"I was just trying to be nice" Tails pointed out, Cream nodded and lent her head closer to Tails

"I want to stay up with you" Cream replied with a cheerful smile

"Oh yeah? Doing what?" Tails asked, Cream slyly looked at him

"I don't know, maybe just talking" Cream replied

"Or we could watch television quietly, so I don't wake up my mother" Tails pointed out, Cream nodded

"Okay Tails, put TV on" Cream replied with a cheerful smile, Tails unwrapped his tails around her and stood up after sliding off the sofa, then grabbed the TV remote from the nightstand, Tails walked over to the light switch "What are you doing Tails?" Cream asked

"Turning the lights on?" Tails replied as he turned around, Cream shook her head

"It's better off in the dark" Cream pointed out, as the television turned on and lit the room up. Tails walked over to the sofa again and sat down on it, then Cream sat down next to him

"I don't know what you want on, there isn't much on at this time of night" Tails pointed out as he held the television remote and went through random channels to find something interesting, til he came across a channel about machines "This looks awesome" Tails pointed out as he watched the interesting channel, Cream sighed and smiled

"This does look interesting" Cream replied, Tails turned around and looked at her, then gave her the remote

"Here, I don't think I can find anything that you would like" Tails pointed out, Cream took the remote and went through the channels, finding nothing interesting, she handed the remote back to Tails

"Nah, put on the thing you had on" Cream replied, Tails laughed

"Okay, prepare to be bored" Tails replied, Cream lent her head on Tails' shoulder and looked upwards at him, then giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, Tails blushed bright red and smiled "Can I give you one of those?" Tails asked as he turned around

"If you want to, go ahead" Cream replied as she moved her head away, Tails felt nervous and moved his head slowly towards hers, then kissed her quickly on the cheek, Cream giggled

"Mm, you smell like chocolate" Tails pointed out, Cream sighed and laid down on the sofa, resting her head against the pillow again, Tails attempted to wrap his arm around her without realizing she was gone, accidentally touching her in the wrong plane

"TAILS!" Cream yelled at him angrily as she pulled his hand away, Cream stood up and stepped back with a frown

"What?" Tails replied innocently and frowned "Oh, sorry"

"Let's just get to sleep... stay away from me please" Cream replied as she lied on the sofa

"I'll sleep on the floor, night" Tails replied as he turned the television off and lied down on the floor in a dog like position, with his tails around him

(…)

The next morning, Tails and Cream were woken up by Rosemary, by her gentle nudging on their arms

"Good morning dears, what do you want for breakfast?" Rosemary asked politely and joyfully, Tails frowned and stood up

"I'm going to go... bye" Tails replied with a frown as he walked to the front door, Cream frowned seeing the sad fox but grew angry from what he did

"Is my Miles alright?" Rosemary asked as Tails closed the front door and left

"He-he touched me on my area" Cream replied, Rosemary gasped and grew angry

"I shall ground him for that" Rosemary replied

"Okay... I've got to go now too, bye" Cream said cheerfully as she stood up and walked out the front door, she saw Tails had gone already "You might have touched me in the wrong area, but I-I don't think I can see you ever again" Cream said as she frowned and walked away from the house

Meanwhile with Tails

"W-why? It was an accident" Tails said to himself as he hung his head low, he sighed and then heard the air being torn, Tails looked up and realized it was Sonic

"What was an accident buddy?" Sonic asked, Tails let out a weak smile but then frowned and hung his head low, Tails let a tear out

"I lost the girl of my dreams..." Tails replied, Sonic sighed

"Tails, you got to get over her" Sonic pointed out, Tails shook his head

"I cant, she's so cute" Tails added with a weak smile, Sonic looked confused at Tailsxamy1

"Cute? Wait, is- what are you talking about?" Sonic asked, Tails growled and looked up angrily

"I'm talking about Cream!" Tails yelled back, Sonic stepped back and frowned

"Is that your new friend?" Sonic asked, Tails nodded "So what was the accident?"

"I-I was just trying to wrap my arm around her, but she was gone by then, I accidentally dropped my hand on her, you know" Tails replied, Sonic gasped and laughed

"The amount of times I done that to Sally, it's almost like she wants me to" Sonic replied, Tails growled and turned around, feeling angry he clenched his fists

"Sonic, Cream didn't like that" Tails pointed out

"Oh... well sorry, I guess time heals all wounds right?" Sonic replied, Tails turned around and nodded

"I just hope she comes back to me one day, I miss her already" Tails pointed out

"I gotta go now Tails, Sally wants me round for breakfast" Sonic replied, Tails stared at him awkwardly til Sonic turned around and ran away, Tails fell to the ground on his knees

"Gr! Why, everybody has a girl they like but me" Tails said to himself. Tails then heard something squeaking, til all he saw was black

(…)

Tails had just woken up, seeing white at first but then a familiar face, it was his mother

"M-mom?" Tails stuttered, Rosemary gasped with relief and hugged Tails gently

"Miles dear, a tree fell on you and knocked you out" Rosemary explained, Tails smiled and pushed her away from the hug, then attempted to sit up, but felt nothing but pain

"OW!" Tails cried as he sat up, then lied back down "Wh-why does it hurt?"

"It fell on your back dear, it was lucky that your friend Amy found you" Rosemary replied, Tails' eyes grew wide with surprise, as he looked to his right seeing Amy sitting there

"Hey Tails" Amy replied, she grabbed his hand, Tails pulled away angrily and frowned

"Please just leave me alone" Tails replied, the girls nodded and walked out the room, once the door was closed, Tails darted his eyes across the room, seeing it was his bedroom "So Amy bought me here huh?" Tails said to himself, he sighed and closed his eyes "Why cant I just lay here and die" Tails said, till he heard a sigh in his room, Tails opened his eyes and looked towards his closet

"Y-you cant, I still love you Tails" A familiar voice said, Tails instantly realized who it was and sat up

"C-C-Cream?" Tails replied, the rabbit walked out of the closer and walked towards Tails, then lied him back down on the bed

"Don't put yourself in any more pain Tails, it hurt me to see you hurt... and sad" Cream pointed out, Tails looked away "Listen, I don't like it when I'm touched there, but I can see that was an accident"

"You mean? You believe me that it was an accident?" Tails asked as he turend his head back around, Cream nodded

"Yes, I also told your mother it was when I came here" Cream replied, Tails smiled and grabbed her hand

"Cream, I hope you know that I have feelings for you" Tails replied, Cream placed her hand on top of his and knelt down on her knees, staring into Tails' eyes

"I know" Cream replied as her eyes began to water, Tails' eyes watered and they smiled

"Come here, this will make us both better" Tails replied as he held his arms out, Cream stood up and knelt down on her knees on his bed, then hugged him as he hugged back

"I feel better, thanks Tails" Cream added, Tails smiled and stroked the back of her head softly, causing her to give in and fall on top of him, making a tightly squeezed hug

"So all if forgiven?" Tails asked as Cream pulled away from the hug, Cream smiled cheerfully and nodded

"Yeah" Cream replied, til the ground started moving, Cream fell on top of Tails, causing him to blush bright red and hold onto her "W-what is that?"

"I don't know, but what ever happens, I'll keep you s-" Tails said until he was interrupted by his bedroom window breaking. Tails turned around seeing a black hedgehog and a red robot standing next to his bed "Shadow? Omega?" Tails pointed out, Shadow jumped onto the bed and pulled Cream off of him, then grabbed Tails' collar

"What did you do to Maria!" Shadow demanded angrily as his blood boiled and he frowned, holding his fist up in the air, then revealing a Chaos Emerald "Unless you want to never see your friends again"

"You will be eliminated if you fail to answer" Omega replied, Tails sighed and stared at Shadow

"I-I did nothing to Maria, I swear, it was Eggman who did, but he's dead" Tails replied

"Omega, is this true?" Shadow asked as he placed down Tails, Cream quickly sat up and leaped onto Shadow, knocking him off of Tails

"Run!" Cream shouted as she pinned Shadow on the ground, Tails stood up and grabbed Creams arm, shaking violently as he felt pain, he ran out the door and went down stairs, seeing Rosemary and Amy at the front door, just about to run deputise

"What's going on?" Rosemary asked, Tails frowned and walked outside

"I'm dead" Tails replied

"No you're not" Rosemary replied angrily as they stood outside

"I will be soon, just run away, I'll be gone soon and Cream?" Tails asked as he placed his hands on her shoulder, he lent his head closer almost letting their lips meet, until Omega came up from behind Tails and grabbed him, then Shadow appeared beside them. Cream stood there instead of running away like Rosemary and Amy did

"Tails, fight back" Cream pointed out as she dashed at Shadow, missing and falling over a rock onto the ground, Shadow grabbed Tails' collar and held him up in the air after Omega let go

"Chaos control!" Shadow said, everything went white for Tails, then he appeared on an island as he opened his eyes, he sat up and felt a lot of pain, but slowly got used to it

"Wh-where am I?" Tails asked himself, as he stood up and started shaking from the pain making him weak

"So" A voice said from behind him, Tails turned around and saw Shadow, who then grabbed Tails' collar and pulled him up in the air, Tails struggled for air

"Wh-what do you want Shadow?" Tails asked as he struggled, Shadow frowned angrily at him and growled, then tightening his grip on Tails

"It was you who killed Maria" Shadow replied angrily, Tails sighed

"So... I killer her before I was born?" Tails pointed out

"Your father did, I want to get my revenge on his only son" Shadow replied with an evil facial expression, Tails threw Tails on the ground and into the sand, filling his mouth with the dry sand and coughing it up

"P-Please stop, this is horrible, is this what Maria would want?" Tails asked as he turned around, Shadow crossed his arms and stared blankly at Tails

"Probably, but your father killed her" Shadow replied

"He may have, but I also hated my father" Tails pointed out as he stood up, Shadow turned around and walked towards the ocean, then stopping where the tide came in and holding the Emerald in the air

"Chaos control!" Shadow shouted as he disappeared, Tails frowned and fell to the ground

"I don't care, I just want to see Cream again" Tails cried into his hands and sobbed

Meanwhile with Cream

Cream had just witnessed the bright light of Chaos Control, but it hadn't affected her, Cream looked down at herself, seeing she was fine, she heard footsteps behind her, then turning around and realizing it was Amy and Rosemary

"Cream!" Amy and Rosemary yelled as they hugged the innocent young rabbit, who ignore them

"Are you alright Cream? You used to talk a lot more when you saw me" Amy pointed out, Cream sighed and pulled away from the hug, then walking up to Tails' front door

"He-he's gone" Cream replied, Rosemary noticed this and gasped

"My poor baby!" Rosemary yelled, she fell to the ground on her knees and began crying, Amy wrapped her arm around Rosemary and comforted her by patting her on the back gently, Amy looked up at Cream, who formed her right hand in a fist and bashed the front door with it, then let a tear out

"If you are gone Tails... and you're watching over me, I want you to know, I miss you... and I love you, I always will" Cream said as she looked upwards at the clouds

"We'll all miss him" Amy added, Cream turned around angrily

"You didn't even know much about him though" Cream replied calmly as she calmed down and sat on the doorstep at the front of Tails' house

"I may not, but he was a hero Cream" Amy pointed out, Cream smiled at the thought

"Yeah" Cream replied as she frowned again "He was... a good friend too"

"Come on guys, cheer up a bit, he is gone, but think of the good times" Amy pointed out as she stood up, Rosemary looked up at her and smiled

"Forgive me for this Tails" Cream replied as she walked into his house, into the workshop and getting into his plane, Amy and Rosemary ran towards her and realized this

"Cream, what are you doing!" Amy asked as she noticed the rabbit navigating her way around the plane, turning the ignition on

"I know what I'm doing, just leave me alone" Cream replied as the plane accelerated, then doing everything Tails did in the past to get past the snow, then hovered above the ground

"Cream, please don't!" Rosemary yelled, Cream ignored them and accelerated the plane at full speed, then sped up as the plane tore through the air and flew higher, Cream was amazed she could handle this technology, but frowned at the fact it was Tails

"One day, this would have happened, if he was still alive" Cream said to herself

Meanwhile with Amy

"Oh no, what do we do?" Amy panicked, Rosemary frowned and walked into the kitchen

"You must know Cream's mothers phone number right?" Rosemary asked, Amy nodded and grabbed the phone off of the stand once she arrived in the kitchen, then dialled the number and gave it to Rosemary "Thanks"

"No problem, let's hope we can do something about this" Amy replied with a smile, Rosemary smiled back and heard the phone being picked up

"Hello?" Vanilla answered, Rosemary gasped and smiled

"Hello, is this, Vanilla?" Rosemary replied

"Rosemary?" Vanilla replied, Rosemary gasped with cheer and smiled

"I haven't seen you in years" Rosemary pointed out

"I know, how have you been Rosemary?" Vanilla asked, Rosemary smiled and lent her back against the wall

"I've been good, you?" Rosemary asked, Amy was stunned at how well the two communicated

"Yeah, my daughter has ran away a few times, but other than that" Vanilla replied

"About your daughter uh... my son Miles, he d-died" Rosemary pointed out with a frown

"Oh. Sorry to hear that Rosemary" Vanilla replied, Rosemary shook her head

"It isn't just that, your daughter Cream, has ran off with his plane" Rosemary added, Vanilla gasped

"She did? Oh, your son must have been that two tailed fox, sorry to hear that" Vanilla replied

"What can we do Vanilla? We're worried sick about Cream and what she's going to do?" Rosemary asked

"The only thing she can do, is let her be" Vanilla replied, Rosemary frowned and shrugged her shoulders at Amy, making her frown

"What? Why?" Rosemary asked desperately

"Because, she's been like this ever since she met Miles, when I met a boy I liked, which was her father, I went to desperate measures just to see him" Vanilla explained "Anyway, I'll be at my house in Knothole if you want to come and visit"

"Okay, thanks Vanilla, bye" Rosemary replied as she hung up and put the phone on its stand

"Perhaps Cream looked up to Tails and wanted to follow in his foot steps" Amy pointed out, Rosemary smiled and nodded

"Yeah, but why do you call him Tails?" Rosemary asked, Amy smiled

"He prefers that name" Amy replied

"I prefer Miles, especially as he lives up to his name" Rosemary pointed out

(…)

A/N: Hmm, not sure what to think of that, 3 POV's, might get a little confusing, I want to make a really good adventure romance fan fiction, beat my record of 60k words for once, that means Sonic X Episode 1 will be delayed for a while, same goes for Love Is Racing

R&R


End file.
